purgefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne
Dwayne is the deuteragonist in The Purge and its sequels The Purge: Anarchy and The Purge: Election Year. History The Purge In the year 2022 an event known as the Annual Purge commences. The Purge is an event that occurs each year that makes all crime - including murder - legal from 12 hours from 7:00pm to 7:00am. During the Purge a homeless man named Dwayne is set upon by a gang of 'Purgers' but he manages to fight them off and kills one of the crew. Making his way into a rich suburb somewhere in Los Angeles he calls out for help. He comes across the Sandin household as is let in by their son Charlie. During a confrontation Dwayne disappears to another part of the house. The group of Purgers descend on the house and tell the father James that if he doesn't turn Dwayne over in one hour, he will kill everyone in the household. James and his wife Mary try to find Dwayne, who then takes their daughter hostage out of fear. They overpower him and tie Dwayne up and fatally wound him with a knife. However Mary can't bring herself to hand Dwayne over to the gang outside so leave him tied up and prepare to defend themselves. In the aftermath of the invasion and after James' death, the remaining Sandins find themselves held hostage by their hateful neighbours. Before the neighbours can 'cleanse' themselves of their hate, Dwayne arrives and threatens them to release the family. They sit out the rest of the Purge but when the neighbors attempt to attack, Dwayne draws a Smith & Wesson 915 pistol he took from the purgers and makes them stop. The Purge ends and the neighbours leave. Dwayne says his goodbyes to the family, before disappearing. The Purge: Anarchy A year after the film's events in the year 2023, Dwayne is part of an anti-Purge resistance fighters with a man named Carmelo and rescue a family from security forces working for the government as part of the Purge. The Purge: Election Year In the third film, set in 2040, Dwayne has assumed a new name, Dante Bishop. In the film, he is now the leader of the anti-Purge rebel group in Washington D.C. who supports the presidential candidacy of a senator named Charlie Roan, mainly due to her vow to end the Purge and help the needy. Bishop appears when former LAPD police sergeant and now head of security for Roan, Leo Barnes, meets him and they give chase to rescue Roan, who has been captured and delivered at a Purge mass in an NFFA-captured cathedral by Earl Danzinger, the New Founding Fathers of America-supportive leader of a neo-Nazi paramilitary purge group, to be executed. Her rival, Edwidge Owen, a candidate set up by the NFFA to maintain the status quo, is also present to witness her death. When anti-Purge fighters storm the cathedral, Marcos assassinates Caleb Warrens, the leader of the NFFA, causing the congregation to flee. In the ensuing chaos, many of the NFFA members are killed. Bishop captures Owens in the cathedral's crypt wherein the latter goads the former on to kill him. Bishop contemplates killing him, much to the horror of Barnes and Roan, who protest that he must be spared because Roan wants to win fairly. Bishop spares Owens on the hope that Roan will win the election. Bishop is killed by Danzinger after he and his group kills Danzinger's mercenaries. Barnes and Danzinger engage in a vicious melee fight wherein the latter is killed. Category:Characters Category:The Purge: Election Year Category:Deceased Category:The Purge: Election Year Characters Category:The Purge Category:The Purge: Anarchy Category:The Purge Characters Category:The Purge: Anarchy Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Anti-NFFA Category:Los Angeles